


sunflower yellow

by someonelikej



Series: colours [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Siblings, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonelikej/pseuds/someonelikej
Summary: Hinata's older sister visits him at Karasuno.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou & Original Female Character, Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: colours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	sunflower yellow

**Author's Note:**

> "Sonnenschein" means sunshine in German.

"Sonnenschein!"  
  
Shouyou almost fell over his feets. Tanaka and Nishinoya were laughing and Tsukishima was snickering. The rest of the team turned to the gym's door where a young woman with long brown braided hair stood. After Shouyou had caught himself he sprinted over to the door. Jumping in the girl open arms, his legs around her waist. She staggered a bit before she safely held him.  
  
"What are you doing here oneesan?"  
  
"Visiting my favourite Japanese baby brother. Ilia sends greetings and his national team jacket." She put Shouyou down, to pull a white and red jacket out of her bag. She handed it over to him.  
  
Shouyou started to jump up and down, pressing the clothing item close to his chest. He ignored the teams questions and was muttering under his breath. He seemed as happy as one could be after Seijoh defeated them and his fight with Kageyama.  
  
"Hi you all. I'm Hinata Eri, Shouyou's older sister. Just call me Eri. You don't need to introduce yourself." She waved and bowed slightly. A grin was on her face, just as bright as Shouyou's and there ended their resemblance.  
  
Eri was not Shouyou's sister by blood. She had lived with the family for a year as an exchange student. However both Hinata siblings refused to call her anything else then 'Oneesan' and they almost threw a tantrum when she had to fly back. Which resulted in writing letters, emails and skyping between the Hinata's and Eri.  
  
Since then she had visited the family twice in during the summer holidays and this was supposed to be the third time. However she would stay a year instead of just a month. She still needed to tell that to Shouyou though.  
  
"Shou? Could you please calm down? Your team wants some answers and I can't stay here for ages." Shouyou stopped mid jump and turned around to face his team. They all were still mildly shocked, only coach Ukai was not confused. They had never seen Shouyou calm down so fast and without complaining.  
  
"How did you do that?!" Sugawara scream whispered. The team solemnly nodded in agreement.  
  
"That is so called older sister privilege." Shouyou answered the question for everyone. It made Eri laugh loudly. How cute was that answer. "Also, oneesan, where are you going if you ain't gonna stay?"  
  
"I'm supposed to do the cooking at some sports camp in Tokyo. Something about gramps having some rival that needs help. I'm around for what, a week, two? Then I'm off and you're off and Natsu will have my head by the time I start my year at university."  
  
"I still can't get over the fact that you call Ukai-san gramps."  
  
"He's old, he does not call me by my real name and he has absolutely no idea that I quit the team."  
  
"You're dead."  
  
"Yeah, in approximately two weeks give or take a few days. I'm pretty sure he'll strangle me."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you're dead by tomorrow if I rattle you out." Coach Ukai decided to interrupted the rather funny conversation of the siblings. Both stared at him wide eyed and Shouyou dropped the jacket he held.  
  
"Oh right. I should answer questions." Shouyou remembered. Eri ruffeld his hair and grinned proudly. The team hesitated on asking questions, while also keeping Tanaka and Nishinoya down. They feared that the two boys would scare away Eri.  
  
After some silence form the team and the two siblings, Shouyou opened his mouth again. "No questions asked. No questions answered. Oneesan can you still do that killer serve? Because Yamaguchi trains to be a pinch server. I'm sure you could teach him one or two of your aces."  
  
"Hold up!" - "Wait!"  
  
"We want to ask questions but we don't want to intrude and be rude." Sugawara finally says. Eri glanced to Shouyou, then to Ukai and then kept her eyes on the silver haired boy.  
  
"It's fine. Really. Nothing can scare me away anyways. I've Shouyou as a brother."  
  
"I'd try to deny it but it's a sad truth." Shouyou added. He hid his blush behing his hands. "Wait, did you say year at the university?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You stay! Oh my god! You'll stay, for more than a month! But why? You already went to America for a year."  
  
"I have to do one year in Japan, something about learning proper Japanese mannerism and so on. I have no idea how they did not notice my fluency. Like give me some credit I did not make friends with Japanese National Players by talking German."  
  
"How old are you?!" Tanaka blurted out, interrupting Eri and Shouyou.  
  
"22 in October 23. Almost four years younger than this guy over there." Eri pointed at Coach Ukai. The male was showing a cheshire cat grin.  
  
"Which team did you quit?"  
  
"National Volleyball Team and my University's Team. Don't you even think about rattling me out Keishin, I've got enough blackmail to get you assassinated by gramps.  
  
"Hey! I did not even open my mouth."  
  
"No, but you were thinking about it." Shouyou informed everyone.  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
The siblings snickered behind their hands. Both with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes. When the trainer turned to face the rest of the team the two high fived. Smiling innocently when he turned back to them.  
  
Sawamura looked so done with the whole situation. He drummed the team together and picked up their training where they had stopped. He was glad when Eri sat herself down next to Kiyoko. She was chattering idly with their third year manager. The two giggled or laughed from time to time. Which led to an over enthusiastic Tanaka and Nishinoya. He could however not complain about the two. Everyone else tried to be on top of their game too.  
  
"Aww. They are too cute, boys will always just be boys. Let me work with Azumane and Yamaguchi will you Keishin?" Eri had turned to her right. Instead of Ukai there stood a young man with glasses and black hair. "Oh, where did Keishin go?"  
  
"Ukai-san went out for a moment to smoke a cigarette. And who are you?" Takeda was curious. Had he met the woman before?  
  
"How rude of me Takeda-san. My name is Hinata Eri, Shouyou's older sister. If you excuse me, I've got a third and first year to teach." She gave a small bow. She left a confused Takeda and went over to the courts side where they trained serves.  
  
"Yuhu, Azumane, Yamaguchi."  
  
Both players let the balls they had had in their hands fall. They turned around to Eri with almost sickly green faces. Eri cocked her head to the left. So they were as anxiety driven as Shouyou had told her. Not that her brother should be one to talk, his nerves were probably just as bad.  
  
"Yeah?" If one could stutter out a one syllable word, it was Azumane.  
  
"My god. Calm down no one will eat you. I'm just offering help with your jump serves. You do not have to accept though." Eri said while holding her hands up in a surrending sign. Then she picked up a ball and went a step behind the white line of the court.  
  
She let it bounce on the floor a few times, like a basket ball. Then she took a three more steps back and pointed at Shouyou, who stood on the otherside of the net, with her left hand. A feral grin spred over her lips when she threw the ball up. Eri had a reputation to uphold. She jumped when the ball was about to reach its highest point. Slamming it down exactly in front of Shouyou, just a inch or two in front of his hands.  
  
"That's a no touch ace." Narita said in awe. He had though that Hinata would at least touch the ball. Maybe Nishinoya could, but even that was questionable.  
  
"That was psychology." Hinata who stood next to him explained. "She points at you, baisically telling you that she will aim for your arms. Which in fact she does not, she aims at the point right in front of you. But because she pointed at you previously, you realise too late that the ball is going to land just in front of you. Therefore you miss it by a few inches, even when you dive forward to get it."  
  
"So, baisically she tricked you into believing that you won't have to move too much, because she aims at the weakest link."  
  
"Baisically."  
  
"Your sister is awesome." Tanaka was in awe. Nishinoya, who stood next to him, was grinning like a mad man, he wanted to receive that serve. But Eri did not do another jump serve. She had turned to Azumane and Yamaguchi, and started talking to them.  
  
She was explaining to them how to do good jump serves. The two took each word to heart and by the end of the training, they had the most important parts together. Eri told them to just keep on repeating the movements as many times as possible. She also gave them the tip that filming themselves, would make their mistakes more obvious to them. She left them to their own soon after and walked back over to Takeda and Ukai.  
  
"I thought you were not going to stay for ages?" Keishin threw an arm over Eri's shoulder. The girl poked his side, but he laughed it off. He grinned like a cheshire cat down to her, the moment she huffed in slight annoyance. She rolled her eyes at him but did not move from the position. They observed the team and the team observed them. Though the boys were a lot less obvious then the two adults.  
  
"Why is your sister so close to coach Ukai?" Kinoshita asked Hinata the moment the smaller was in the equipment room. Hinata blinked owlischly at the blond second year. Before he face palmed. How had they forgotten to mention that?  
  
"They kissed." A malfunctioning Kageyama was stumbling inside the room. Tanaka and Nishinoya, who had just put the brooms to their places, jumped up. The four turned their heads to Hinata who just stared at nothing.  
  
"Oneesan you're so mean!" With that he stormed out of the gym and Eri just blinked in surprise. Then she laughed, slipping away under Ukai's arm and following her little brother.  
  
"Your team Keishin, your interrogation. Have fun boys."


End file.
